


A Request From Asmo

by Majecian



Category: Obey me!, Obey me! One Master To Rule Them All
Genre: Gender-Neutral Main Character, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a bit of fluff there and here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majecian/pseuds/Majecian
Summary: "I should mention that my back is extremely sensitive."Based on the chat from the game, "A Request From Asmo". MC decides to help out, and ends up in a Situation that quickly escalates.But it's all good, because Asmo isn't the Avatar of Lust for nothing.
Relationships: asmodeus (Obey me!)/Main Character, asmodeus (Obey me!)/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 675





	A Request From Asmo

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Obey Me! Discord server. Lovely peeps to share thirst with.

Listening to your rapidly increasing heartbeat, you let yourself wonder for a second what actions led you there. The first mistake was, probably, texting Asmodeus at all. The second, agreeing to help him out. And the last, final mistake, that you were sure of, was deciding to test if he was serious about his back being sensitive.  
Then again, you could have stopped after you lightly rubbed his exposed back, making it look completely accidental, just a slip of your fingers as you were helping him out with the fastener.  
But then he made _the noise_. You never wondered how the half-way between a gasp and a moan would sound like, but if you had, that would be your answer.  
You could feel the heat spreading on your face, but in spite of that, like you were possessed, you moved your hand again and this time purposely, but still gentle, traced a line on Asmodeus' back, slowly, enjoying the feel of his skin and the way he's been drawing breath to rhythm of your touch. 

"My, my, so all this willingness to help poor Asmo out was just a ploy to have your way with me, huuuh? How naughty, naughty, nauuughty~”

_Uh oh._

Before you knew it, you no longer had Asmodeus' back in front of you. No, instead you had first-row view of the sweet smile on his face. And his shining eyes. And slightly flushed cheeks. Adorable and handsome blending in together and making you realize that not only your face is starting to burn.

"What else did you have in mind~? No, no, don't make that face, Asmo knows you're guilty. Tell me... or you will leave me no choice but to get~it~out~forcibly~"

One of his hands was already comfortably settled on the small of your back, when did he even get so close, so many questions, so little answers, oh wow the index finger of the other hand just raised your chin up so you would have no choice but to look Asmo right in the eyes.  
And his thumb lazily landed on your lips, slowly tracing their curve. 

"Sooo~? What will it be?"

"I-"

Expectant look. Ugh, how is he so handsome no matter what face he makes? So unfair...

"I only wanted... to check. Like you said. In the text."

These weren't the most eloquent words you could've said, that's for sure.

"Ooooh. So, you don't trust me, then? You must check everything yourself? You wound me!"

"I-I'm sorry, I won't do that again, please let me go---"

Finger on your lips to silence you.

"No, no, I understand, I really do. You only can believe what you see with your own eyes, right? Well, if we want to make this thing between us - you know, cultural exchange, of course~ - we should trust each other. Expose ourselves to each other. I was supposed to go out, but... You're right. This is a muuuch more important matter~"

You tried to focus, you really did, but Asmodeus was so close, so handsome, his hands were warm and it took all your self-control not to open up your lips and lick his finger like it was the best candy in the world.  
Well... Second best, probably, a thought went through your head while your eyes focused much lower than Asmo's face. 

"You already know my weak spot, so now I get to learn yours, right?"

You swallowed, trying not to sound eager. Because you weren't, not at all, you are but a victim here, obviously, bullied by a mean demon.

"That sounds fair."

Asmodeus giggled, satisfied with your answer. 

"Then, tell me- nonono, wait, don't tell me, I LOVE surprises, I will try to find it myself!"

Before you could protest, Asmo already had his head buried in your shoulder, kissing the side of your neck.

That's what he starts with?!

"Mmm... not much of a reaction, you only gasped a bit... maybe a bit more...?"

You couldn't help but whimper when you felt him nibbling on your skin and then sucking it. His lips, his tongue, his breath, it was the most dangerous combination of all. You almost reached out to drag him back when he straightened up to look at you with sparkling eyes. 

"Where next should i check... Oh, maybe your back is as sensitive as mine? But I won't be able to tell with all these clothes on... Let's get you out of this, huh?"

"I really- really don't think it's my back-" 

"Shhhh! No spoilers!"

And that's how you ended up lying on Asmodeus' bed on your stomach, your shirt underneath you, the Avatar of Lust nice and generous enough he let you stay with a way to cover your front while having your back exposed. _"Like humans rub sunscreen into each other's backs when they're on the beach, right?"_ he said, and you couldn't argue with that logic.  
Or rather, didn't want to, because getting close to Asmo was one of your secret little dreams you acquired while in Devildom. You certainly didn't expect it to come true like this, but there you were, listening to your heartbeat as you nervously anticipated feeling your companion's touch on your back.  
When you finally felt a finger roughly tracing a line from the nape of your neck to the very edge of your lower half, still covered in clothes, you realized the appeal of blindfolds. The suddenness, the anticipation, the lack of ability to know what Asmo is going to do next made you shiver more than you thought you could.

"Now, don't hold it in, that's against the rules~ I have to be able to gauge your reactions, darling!"

"Maybe you just haven't done enough?"

You couldn't see him, but you could very much imagine Asmo blinking in surprise at the sudden challenge. Especially said in such shaky voice. 

Hey, if you were going to be making mistakes, you could as well go all out, right?

"I wanted to be gentle, because you are just human and all, but if you put it like this, well. Remember you said this when you want to complain later, okay?”

Asmodeus saved you from thinking of a response when you felt him throw a leg over your hips, positioning himself above you, and leaning down to furiously ravish the nape of your neck. You clutched the sheets and let out a moan as you felt the wave of intense sensations dance on your neck and spread while Asmo kept kissing, sucking, licking and nibbling on your skin. Making it even worse massaging your shoulders and rubbing and pushing in just the right spots to make you feel a lot of things at once. You didn't even know you could feel _that_ much stimulation just on your back. You also didn't know it could bounce down like that, setting your lower parts on fire with such intensity.  
At least, you weren't the only affected one. You could hear Asmodeus breathe faster and heavier, lost in making you moan as much as possible.

Until he suddenly stopped. You couldn't help but let out a disgruntled sigh, the sudden emptiness behind you leaving you wanting more. 

"Ah, ah~ That was fun, mm, but not enough, I want more-- no, _we_ want more. I won't disappoint you, darling!"

You couldn't see it, but you _knew_ he winked. Stupid sexy sonofabitch. 

There was nothing to complain about, though, because he made you moan more by showering your entire back with kisses, doing his favorite hickey work there and here, setting the entirety of the skin on your back on fire. Waves of pleasure rushing through your skin each time his lips suddenly fell on another place, completely random, surprising you each time... You could get used to that.

Your head felt so fuzzy from pleasure, that you almost didn't register Asmodeus reaching around you to save you from terrible clutches of the clothes you still had on you. You received a compliment from him on your choice of underwear before it, too, has been taken out of the way. You shuddered, thinking this is it, this is the moment when you will finally get properly pounded by Asmodeus like your body has been begging for (clear for both you and him thanks to the state of your poor underwear).

But no.

Instead you felt his hands on your buttcheeks, Asmodeus massaging your ass gently while making content noises.

"Weren't you lo, looking for something?" you managed to breathe out.

"I know, but I loooooove butts so much~! And your is soooo good!"

As a proof he leaned down to leave some sweet hickeys even on your butt.  
Well. How could you argue against that?

Asmodeus seemed a little disappointed that your butt wasn't your most sensitive spot after all. You almost felt bad you didn't try your best to make more heated noises. The poor man just loves butts, he deserves a little some-  
_Oh._ He flipped you over, finally letting you see his face.

If you already weren't aroused as much as possible, that certainly would be the final push to set you on fire. Asmodeus usually had this lusty vibe about him and a face that seemed to whisper indecent things to you, but now you could truly see why he is the Avatar of Lust. His cheeks were bright red, his eyes filled with passion and desire, lips slightly parted as he is breathing heavily, little beads of sweat on his skin there and here. You didn't even realize he got rid of his own clothes, remaining only in underwear... barely, as you noticed the pressure on the fabric. Asmo said something about having better luck finding your sensitive parts from the front, but you barely registered any words, too focused on how badly you wanted the man in front of you to pound into you right this instant.

Tragically, Asmodeus seemed to be determined to make you wait even more. He lowered himself over you, reaching out to your bare, burning skin...

... but hesitated for a second, and instead locked your lips in a heated kiss. You didn't realize he had chapstick on until you tasted the distinct flavour of cherries. _It suits him perfectly_ was all you were able to think between passionate kisses, bits of saliva escaping from yours, or maybe his, or maybe both, corners of lips as your tongues danced together, tasting each other and exploring every corner you couldn’t see. You let out a moan when Asmodeus nibbled on your lower lip, your hand tangling even deeper in his hair.

Wait, when did you even reach for him?

Not that it mattered. Just like the fact Asmo placed himself right between your thighs (that you also didn't realize you spread open), laying on you to be as close as possible, or the fact your free hand was pinned down with his above your head.  
Eventually, you two had to separate, breathing heavily and finally letting some air into your lungs. Amsodeus was in much better shape than you, making you jealous of how good demons have it. They can make out longer, how unfair!

"Asmo..." you whimpered in a needy voice, letting him know how bad you want him inside you. Even a little hip thrust towards him, sadly, didn't work well enough to convince him.

"I haven't tried all spots yet, you know. Besides, it was you that complained before. As one of your exchange hosts, I haaave to take proper care of you!"

You didn't even have strength to groan when he winked at you. 

"Well, let's see, what now... Hmm... Oh, yes, nipples. Forgive me, little ones, I ignored you for so long! Let me make it up to you~"  
You were certain Asmodeus would be able to knit with his mouth alone. There was no other option, seeing how well he worked on your nipple. Already erect bud first got a couple of test licks, enough to make you shiver, before he locked his lips around it and began sucking, licking, nibbling. Not to make the other nipple lonely, he went at it with his hand, pinching, rubbing and playing with it enough to make you feel like you're about to reach orgasm just by nipple play alone. Suddenly, you felt grateful Asmodeus was smart enough to get rid of your underwear a good while ago while it was still possible to save it. 

You managed to shakily reach out and pull at his hair, distracting him from servicing your chest. 

"Asmo, please...!" you managed to whimper, trying hard to ignore how hot his "Hm?" with mouth still full of your nipple has been. 

"Eeeh? But I still haven't found your sensitive spot~"

"We both know where this is leading to! Just, God, Demon Lord, Anything, Whatever, Asmodeus, please fuck me properly already!"

The positive side of already being flushed as much as possible was that you couldn't blush while blurting that out so bluntly. 

Asmodeus first let out a quiet "pfft!", before further escalating into giggles and full laughter. His head still positioned on your chest shook along with him, while you looked away, frowning.

"Don't worry your precious little head. I can't have you walking out of unsatisfied, right? You came here to help, so Asmo must help you out too ♥”

Your (bad) attempts at pouting came to a halt when Asmodeus kissed you again. This time a little gentler, an apology for making you wait so long.

He really knows his stuff, huh.

You didn't have a lot of time to think about it, as Asmo finally moved, getting rid of his underwear. Finally, you were able to see entirety of him, firm, hot, and so very ready for you. His cock was neither very long not very thing but curved in a way that promised you just the right pleasure. You also realized how much he has been holding on to play with all spots on your body, obvious by the beads of pre-cum on his tip. 

He gave you the sweetest, most precious smile when he finally entered you, spreading you with his throbbing cock. You immediately clenched around him, as if you were afraid, he will pull away if you don’t hold him in place. Asmodeus giggled, leaning down to kiss you as he started to move inside you. Every push, every pull away made waves of pleasure crash down your body. Finally, finally you got what you wanted. 

Asmo still was Asmo, though. Instead of holding on to your hips, he reached under you and squeezed you buttcheeks.

"Did I mention I love your butt?"

"I think - ah, nghh!!! - I he, heard something about it..."

He laughed, albeit shakily, since pounding into you was greatly affecting him too. You butt got squeezed even harder as his thrusts got faster and stronger.  
Both of you were at your limit, not even bothering to quiet down all moans and whimpers. The fact Asmodeus was pretty vocal himself, maybe even more than you, only drove you crazier. The electricity running all around your lower back seemed to spark each time he moaned your name sweetly.

"A, ah! Being inside you feels so, so, sooo good! I a-do-re it!"

How could you not move your hips to his rhythm as hard and fast as you could when he was _like that_?

It was clear you couldn't last much longer. You didn't even have the strength to tell him, too lost to waves of pleasure that almost blinded you, only able to desperately dig your fingers into Asmodeus' back, letting out a moan when each thrust of his hips seemed to set a bomb off within you.

"H-hey, wait for me!" 

You really wished you could listen to Asmo, but it was way too much for you. Only able to moan his name over and over, like a prayer, your back strung back while you frantically moved your hips, riding out your orgasm on his cock. You didn't even realize you dug your nails deeply into his skin, only able to feel the overwhelming pleasure burst within every bit of your body, spreading like lava burning everything in its way. 

That was what finally set Asmodeus off, too. You clenching around him, so desperately grasping every bit of pleasure possible, your fingernails digging into his extremely sensitive back, nobody could resist that. With a final thrust, he half-sighed, half-moaned your name and you could feel him release inside you, filling you up with his warm seed.  
The world stopped for a moment, complete silence around you two save for the laboured breaths, proof of the intense pleasure you two offered each other. After what seemed like eternity, you let yourself drown in the softness of the bed underneath you, and Asmo followed, pulling out of you and cuddling up on top on your chest.

You smiled at him, still kind of out of it after a good orgasm and reached out to pet his hair. It felt so good to tangle your fingers in the silky softness and see Asmodeus close his eyes and sigh in bliss.

"I, uh, I should apologize. I hurt your back, haven't I?"

"It didn't feel too bad~ You should be more worried about bruises on your butt. I... went a little too far."

The demon brothers usually weren't very conscious of other people's feelings, so it was a positive surprise to see Asmo genuinely look sorry and a little worried. He might be the Avatar of Lust, but... he doesn't only wear his desires out in the open, but also his feelings. 

"It's okay, as long as you take responsibility and rub some ointment on it for me", you grinned at him.

"And get to touch your butt more? When you know I love butts? Aaah, you're the best! THE BEST!" 

You could only giggle happily as Asmodeus showered your face with kisses to show his utter delight. 

You may have made some mistakes in life, but caring for Asmodeus wasn’t one of them.


End file.
